


Growth spurt

by xCruelx



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCruelx/pseuds/xCruelx
Summary: Eric Cartman finally hit a growth spurt and everyone is suprised, especially Kyle.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Growth spurt

It was their first day after vacations and the day has already begun strange. Kyle missed his friends and he's excited to see them again, but for the first time in ever he's excited to see Cartman as well. Not that he would ever admit that aloud, but he craves the arguments betweem them and the last few weeks felt like a withdrawal.

Eric's mom forced him out of town to meet an, according to Eric, shady man. But he must be shady. Mrs. Cartman met the man on the internet afterall and Kyle thought that it is irresponsible to drag their own child into this mess.

Kyle stood outside of Eric's house, alone. They are supposed to meet here, but he came a few minutes earlier and now he is ashamed to knock, but it's colder than usual, so he did it regardless.

Eric Cartman opened the door. He decided to not make his mother open the door because he somehow just knew who would stand behind it and he wanted to suprise Kyle afterall.

To Kyle's shock - he needed to look up to Eric Cartman. Up to that Eric Cartman who used to be, just a few weeks ago actually, an inch shorter than him and whose biggest insecurity wasn't his weight, but, in fact, his height.

Cartman looked down amused and Kyle prepared himself for his comment, but Eric didn't say anything mean. He just looked down, grinning while being blatantly amused by the situation.

"Welcome, Jew." He said, trying to surpress his laughter and stepping aside to let Kyle walk in.

Kyle took off his shoes while Eric continued to giggle quietly into himself.

"What?" Kyle asked, having enough and taking a few steps closer into Eric's direction. He kept eye contact and made their height difference even more obvious now. Kyle needs to get used to Cartman's new body.

"N-Nothing." Eric said. "It's just that-" He laughed again. "I've never noticed how short you are, you've, well- shrunk quiet a bit."

Kyle shook his head. "What do you mean?" He acted oblivious, standing tall and trying to not get offended.

"Kahl. You are literally standing on your tip toes right now." Eric said suddenly serious, pointing down at his feet and Kyle stood straight imminently, a little embarrassed. "But if you haven't noticed yet, I can make it even more obvious for you." Eric stepped a few steps closer to Kyle, if that's even possible anymore. They were chest on chest and Kyle could feel Cartman's breath on his forehead. Eric had his hands on Kyle's arms and somehow Kyle did not manage to push him away.

He focused too much on the sudden warmth which contrasted the coldness that came out of the open window beside him well and he actually wanted to lean in even more. God, he even enjoyed feeling Cartman's breath against his cold and pale skin.

Eric went from Kyle's arms up to the back of his neck and slowly glanced down to Kyle's lips inconspicuous. Kyle tried to act like he did not just see that, but, instead his own eyes were glued on Cartman's lips as well. Cartman cupped Kyle's cheek into his hand and slowly, with uncertainty, Kyle leaned in while Eric didn't dare to move.

Kyle's heart beat like crazy and he asked himself what it is. Is it just curiosity? Probably, Kyle answered his own question. It must be. Kyle told himself that this was wrong, he really tried to back away, but, god, did Cartman's lips look appealing right now.

Before their lips got the chance to meet a loud "KNOCK" desperated them.

At the sudden noise Eric loosened his grip and Kyle backed away, muttering a quiet, "Fuck." and rushing to the door with a face as red as his hair.

Kenny and Stan stood there. Stan looked at his phone, grinning, while Kenny gave Kyle a friendly smile before he entered the house.

Kenny looked to Eric and got irritated by the way he's standing. "Why so tense." Kenny asked, bumping his fist into Cartman's shoulder hard.

Cartman shook his head and suddenly started to grin, but Kyle could see how nervous he actually is. "Y'know," Cartman said, trying to keep his cool. "I've got lots of cash laying around here and I'm just scared that a certain J-" Kyle interrupted him by throwing a shoe into Cartman's face, ready to burst yet again. He stood right next to him, his chin up and forgetting what happened a few second ago, and Kenny watched the scene and paused for a second before he noticed something.

"Kyle did you shrink?" Kenny asked, looking between the two.

"That's exactly what I said!" Cartman said excited.

"I didn't shrink. Why does everyone think I've shrunk?"

"Cartman is taller than you."

"And?" Kyle said loud. "That doesn't mean that I've shrunk it just means that, after years, Cartman actually hit a growth spurt"

"Jealous?" Cartman asked, grinning, which just made Kyle angrier.

"No, not at all actually." Kyle said calmly, walking up the stairs to Eric's room.

Stan looked up his phone and muttered, "He's totally jealous." Everyone agreed and followed Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for any kinds of errors in my writing^^


End file.
